The purpose of the present proposal is to identify the resources and initiate the planning to enable the University of Utah and affiliated hospitals as well as cooperating institutions in the region to develop a broad community-based Regional Cancer Research Center. The potential for a program which is regional in scope lies in the many unique resources of the University and the area. During the planning phases: (1) The feasibility of developing a Cancer Center will be explored. (2) The relationships between the University, affiliated hospitals, and cooperating agencies and institutions will be examined. (3) The existing service and educational programs will be evaluated to determine efficacy and establish priorities. (4) The present resources for patient care and patterns of referral will be defined. (5) Clinical and basic research programs which might interact with a cancer center will be identified. (6) Areas of possible collaboration or cooperation in research programs will be defined. (7) Requirements for operational costs for the development, organization, and operation of a multidisciplinary cancer research center will be determined. (8) A realistic schedule for recruitment of professional administrative and support staff will be developed. (9) Plans for facilities designed to optimally provide for the programs for the Center will be formulated.